


Cruzada

by ELODTC



Series: Omega!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Good Tom Riddle, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics Relating to Alpha/Omega roles, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: Secuela de ReclamadoHarry y Draco finalmente son libres de pasar tiempo con sus Alfas, y Tom está comenzando a hacer realidad sus planes. Harry planea ayudarlo. ¿Cómo va a hacer malabarismos entre sus planes para ayudar a los Omegas y a los niños nacidos muggle sin hacer un desastre de un plan u otro?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Omega!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Cruzada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crusade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351256) by [Sablesilverrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain). 



> ¡Vamos directo al capítulo!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, presionando su mano contra su abdomen con temor.

Estaba plano y ligeramente musculoso, en lugar de redondo con el embarazo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego sonrió. Finalmente había logrado ver algo sin meditación de antemano. Ver algo sin preparación previa fue el último paso en el libro con el que estaba trabajando. Estaba listo para pasar a «Perfeccionar su segunda vista».

Un gemido suave vino a su lado y un brazo lo enganchó alrededor de los hombros, tirando de él hacia el nido de mantas. —Hrm. Vuelve a dormir —ordenó la voz ronca por el sueño de Severus. 

Harry sonrió y se acercó, sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba con su compañero. Mañana era lo suficientemente pronto como para preocuparse por ver y todo lo que implicaba.

* * *

###  *.*.*

* * *

### 

—Tengo que ir a la Cámara hoy para obtener el segundo libro —anunció Harry mientras se ponía la ropa.

—¿Qué segundo libro? —Severus preguntó distraídamente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —El único que habla de Visiones —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

Severus lo miró. —Oh. Todavía estás tratando de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Bueno, sí. —Harry le dijo—. La última tarea en el primer libro fue dejar que una visión surgiera de forma natural, y me tomó un tiempo, pero anoche tuve una, completamente espontánea —se sonrojó antes de continuar—: fue sobre mi primer embarazo.

La frente de Severus se arqueó. —Ya veo. Bueno, primero tienes que asistir a clases, pero estoy seguro de que después tendrás tiempo reemplazar el libro —le dijo al adolescente.

—Lo haré —Harry asintió—. Me pregunto si Tom los leyó alguna vez —reflexionó.

Severus resopló. —Lo dudo. El Señor Oscuro no tiene paciencia para tareas largas y prolongadas como las que presenta el primer libro. Es completamente posible que lo haya intentado y se haya enfadado con eso hasta el punto de dejarlo.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, eso suena como él —aceptó—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —ofreció.

—¿A qué? ¿Verte estudiar libros que no puedo leer? —Severus se burló—. Ahora, ¿por qué haría eso? —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

—Sólo me preguntaba. Si no quieres, está bien —dijo con ligereza.

—Lleva a tu serpiente contigo —Severus dijo con firmeza.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? El único venenoso era Dexter, y ahora se ha ido —señaló.

Severus sonrió de lado. —Incluso así, los Runespoors no son más que perceptivos. Las dos cabezas restantes pueden notar una amenaza antes que tú. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Harry suspiró. —Bien, los llevaré. Sin embargo, no creo que nos encontremos con ninguna amenaza allí abajo.

Terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor.

Después de pasar por las puertas, compartieron un beso rápido, luego Severus continuó hacia la mesa principal mientras Harry sonreía y tomaba asiento.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor miraban a Harry en estado de shock.

—Oh, sólo lean el artículo sobre el juicio —dijo hacia todos—. Sin duda explicará ciertas cosas.

Draco se echó a reír ante la interacción y sacudió la cabeza. —Sin duda serán  _ los artículos _ . Marcus dijo que Tom probablemente tendrá su propio artículo. ¡Incluso tiene un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de obtener la primera página! Inédito, cuando hay nuevas noticias sobre ti, Chico Maravilla.

Harry bufó. –Lo que sea. Cállate y come —masculló, devolviéndole la pulla amigablemente.

Comieron no más de unos segundos cuando el aleteo de cientos de pares de alas anunció la llegada del correo de la mañana. 

Los estudiantes estaban descargando ansiosamente a sus búhos de sus entregas, la mayoría de los cuales eran El Profeta, y escaneaban la portada en busca de noticias sobre el juicio de Dumbledore.

Harry tomó la suya con calma y miró la primera página, que decía: «Tú-sabes-quién es inocente de todos los crímenes de guerra». Él sonrió de lado. Eso ciertamente llamaría la atención de la gente. En la misma página estaba la noticia de lo que le pasó a Dumbledore. Harry pasó la página y asintió.

—Harry Potter un Omega vinculado a Severus Snape. —Allí estaba. Él tarareó y le entregó el papel a Ron.

—¿Asumo que quieres leer esto? 

Ron asintió. —Sí. ¿Qué hizo que todo saliera en las noticias? —preguntó, escaneando la primera página.

—Tom siendo maldecido por Dumbledore, la sentencia de Dumbledore, y en la página dos, yo siendo un Omega y unido a Severus —Harry respondió.

Ron hizo una mueca. —¿Estás de acuerdo con que se sepa ahora? —preguntó preocupado. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No puedo hacer mucho, ¿verdad? Además, tengo un vínculo que se fortalece cada día. Estaré bien, estoy seguro 

Draco sonrió de lado. —Entonces, siempre me he preguntado, ¿Severus se enfoca tan intensamente en sus compañeros de cama como sus pociones? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Si estás preguntando si '¿me hace doblar los dedos de los pies?', la respuesta es sí —afirmó al rubio—. Y me encanta cada segundo —añadió. 

Ron hizo una mueca y centró su atención en el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Ustedes dos, coman. Van a enfermar al pobre Ron. Mira, se está poniendo verde.

—Sí, Alfa —corearon ambos adolescentes, centrando su atención en su comida.

* * *

###  *.*.*

* * *

—Entonces, ¿quién quiere ir a la Cámara de los Secretos conmigo? —Harry preguntó mientras la cena se estaba acabando.

Las manos de Dean, Seamus y Draco se dispararon al aire.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Increíble. Iremos tan pronto como hayamos terminado aquí, pero primero tengo que pasar por la Torre y buscar a Sinister y Centrum. Severus me dijo que los llevara conmigo.

Seamus frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? Sin el crítico, ya no es venenoso, ¿verdad?

—No, no pueden lastimar a nadie ahora. Pero aun así, dice que son perceptivos, y más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿verdad? —Terminó su último bocado y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Ya hemos terminado?

—Espérame —dijo Neville, terminando sus últimos bocados rápidamente—. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Harry, pero Draco no me va a dejar de ver hasta la hora de dormir.

Draco se sonrojó y sonrió un poco. —Alfa posesivo —murmuró de buen humor.

Neville asintió. —Y orgulloso de serlo. Muy bien, podemos irnos ahora —informó.

El grupo se desvió hacia la Torre Gryffindor, luego se dirigió hacia el baño de las chicas y todos menos Neville y Harry comenzaron a verse nerviosos.

Neville sacudió la cabeza. —Ninguna chica usa esto. Está embrujado. Venga —dijo mientras Harry desaparecía dentro. 

Seamus y Dean compartieron una mirada, mientras que Draco sólo confió en su compañero y siguió a Harry.

Una vez que los otros dos Gryffindors se unieron a ellos, Harry abrió el pasillo. Se deslizó hacia abajo, y Seamus y Dean lo siguieron.

—Oh, Merlín —Draco susurró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Neville—. ¡Nunca le digas a Harry, pero el pársel es caliente! —informó a su compañero.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —Entendido. Entonces, ¿crees que te pondría caliente si lo hiciera Tom, o es caliente específicamente por Harry?

Draco tarareó. —Sabes, no sé-

—¿Ustedes dos, tortolitos, se unirán a nosotros pronto? —Harry les llamó desde el pasaje. 

Draco se apartó, rojo brillante, y Neville se echó a reír.

—Muy bien, vamos a unirnos a ellos. —Neville abrió el camino y Draco lo siguió.

Harry les sonrió. —Muy bien, vamos. 

El grupo siguió a Harry al interior, donde quedaban los huesos limpios del basilisco, y miraron con asombro el esqueleto.

—Santo-,  _ ¿mataste eso? _ —Dean preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. Casi me morí. Fawkes me salvó.

Cómo convocado por su nombre, el Fénix apareció en una brillante bola de fuego y voló para descansar sobre el hombro de Harry. —Hola, chico —saludó Harry felizmente, pasando una mano sobre sus suaves y cálidas plumas—. Supongo que tendré que aprender a pensar en ti y hablar de ti sin convocarte , ¿eh?

Fawkes se burló de él.

—Pero incluso así, esto es bueno. Podrás sacarnos a todos de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

Fawkes sacudió la cabeza en acuerdo.

—Muy bien, necesito devolver este libro y tomar otro —informó—. Pueden seguirme, pero no entren en la habitación a la que voy. Pueden mirar dentro, pero eso es todo —les dijo a todos. 

Después de llegar a un acuerdo, entró en el estudio y volvió a colocar el libro en el estante, agarró el siguiente y lo encogió. Se la guardó en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia los demás. —Vámonos —dijo ligeramente, guiando el camino de regreso fuera de la Cámara y dejando que los demás lo agarraran mientras Fawkes los volvía a subir por el tubo hacia el baño de las chicas.

* * *

###  *.*.*

* * *

Tom terminó de escribir la carta que le enviaría a Harry y la leyó una vez más. Le hizo saber que se le permitió decirle a los otros Omegas que esperaba incluir en los planes de Tom con quién trabajarían. 

—Narcissa.

—¿Hm? —La mujer tarareó, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo—. ¿Sí, Tom?

—¿Sabes dónde está Lucius en este momento? —preguntó.

Narcissa frunció los labios. —Si tuviera que adivinar, pensaría que está en su estudio. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo allí. 

Tom asintió. —Muy bien. Voy a ir a hacerle una visita. Tengo una tarea para él.

Narcissa sonrió. —Bueno. Parece aburrido últimamente. Podría usar una distracción —dijo con ligera diversión. 

Tom se levantó y se dirigió al estudio. Llamó y Lucius le ordenó que entrara.

—¿Qué quieres, mi señor? —preguntó el rubio, dejando la pluma que estaba usando.

Tom sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Lucius. 

—Tengo una tarea para ti.

Lucius sonrió. —¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó.

—Necesito que descubras cómo se entera el Ministerio de los niños Nacidos Muggle que muestran signos de magia. Lo necesitaré si tengo que traerlos a nuestro mundo. 

—Comenzaré a hacer preguntas mañana, entonces —dijo Lucius.


	2. La mente maestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Harry terminó de leer la nota de Tom y sonrió, doblándola y deslizándola en su bolsillo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde los gemelos estaban sentados a unos pocos metros y se inclinó entre ellos para hablar a ambos a la vez. —Después de la cena, ustedes dos y Lee necesitan reunirse conmigo en la Sala de los Menesteres —les susurró.

Ambos asintieron de acuerdo, y Harry les dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Buenos chicos. Agradable charla. Los veo allí —terminó con ligereza, luego regresó a su asiento. Se encontró con la mirada de Neville y sonrió—. Tú y Draco necesitan venir conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres después de la cena.

Draco sonrió. —¿Noticias de Tom? —preguntó suavemente.

—¡Shh! —chistó—. ¡No todo el mundo necesita saber eso! —siseó Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, ahora le preocupa ser escuchado — murmuró con acidez.

Neville se rió suavemente. —Estaremos ahí.

Ginny dejó su papel sobre la mesa y se levantó. 

—¡No lo puedo creer, Harry! —exclamó—. ¡Sabías lo que sentía por ti, y nunca me dijiste que estabas incluso pensando en aparearte! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! —Ella gritó a varios metros de distancia.

Harry la miró confundido. 

—Um, bueno, realmente no lo somos —dijo vacilante, sabiendo que no había forma discreta de darle la noticia—. Sé que te enamoraste de mí, y realmente nunca desapareció, pero sólo Ron y los gemelos son amigos míos. ¿Por qué te diría con quién planeo estar? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No eres mi amiga, ni mi madre, ni mi guardián. Eres una chica con un enamoramiento, y si le das tiempo, pasará. Si lo permites —dijo suavemente—. En el fondo, tenías que saber que nunca íbamos a terminar juntos porque sabías que soy un Omega. Siempre estuve obligado a elegir un Alfa.

La cara de Ginny se arrugó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, llorando en voz alta todo el camino.

Ron suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ella lo superará eventualmente. No te preocupes, no es una amenaza —murmuró.

—¡Sin resentimientos, Harry! —Fred gritó.

—Sí, nunca la alentamos de ninguna manera, y es mejor así —agregó George.

—Ella podría evitarte para siempre después de enterarse de la noticia y de la manera en que se puso —Fred agregó en un tono esperanzador.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, he terminado. —Miró a sus amigos a su alrededor—. ¿Ya hemos terminado?

Draco, Neville y Ron se pusieron de pie, asintiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué decía la carta? —Ron preguntó mientras el grupo se dirigía a clase.

—Debo reunir los Omegas que espero que ayuden a Tom y a mí a presionar por los derechos Omega y hacerles saber quién es el cerebro detrás de los planes.  _ Obliviarlos  _ si no pueden manejarlo. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Ron asintió. —Sabes —señaló amablemente—, creo que los gemelos te sorprenderán. Son buenas personas, por lo que no les gustaría la tortura y el caos —bueno, no la parte de la tortura—, pero en lo que respecta al plan para ayudar a Omegas, creo que estarán bien ayudándolo. Si juega bien sus cartas, incluso puede obtener dos nuevos seguidores leales. Dependiendo de cuál sea su el juego final, por supuesto. 

Harry sonrió. —Mira, eso es lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si secuestraran a Nacidos muggles? —preguntó conversacionalmente.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Hm. No estoy seguro allí. ¿Es por una buena causa?

—Según Tom, lo es. Lo hará para mantenerlos a salvo del maltrato y ponerlos con una familia Sangre Pura para que tengan tiempo, mientras son jóvenes, de aclimatarse a nuestra forma de vida. Tiene sentido, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Ron parecía impresionado. —Sí, realmente lo hace. —Su ceño se frunció—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con todas las violaciones, torturas y saqueos? —cuestionó confundido. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Cuando estás loco, supongo que no estás seguro de por dónde empezar.

* * *

###  *.*.*

* * *

—Señores Longbottom, Malfoy y Potter, por favor, quédense después de clase. —McGonagall gritó mientras los alumnos guardaban sus cosas.

Los tres empacaron y esperaron en sus asientos.

La directora se les acercó. 

—Puede que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero la señorita Granger los ha estado espiando. Ella vino a mí esta mañana y me dijo que el Sr. Longbottom y Potter estaban en peligro de ser engañados por sus compañeros y que ustedes dos —señaló a Draco y Neville—, estaban involucrados con el Sr. Lupin —hizo una pequeña pausa, exhalando un suspiro.

»Yo, por supuesto, ya estaba al tanto de eso. Le dije que te dejara en paz, y que incluso la gente mágica no mira amablemente a los cotillas. Dejo el resto del asunto a ustedes. Miraré hacia otro lado si quieren regresárselo, siempre que no le hagas daño corporal a la chica. Solo ofreceré esto una vez —aclaró—. La venganza no es algo con lo que estoy a favor, pero debe aprender antes de abrir la boca a la persona equivocada.

Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada. 

—Lo pensaremos y propondremos una lección que no olvidará pronto. Gracias —dijo Harry

—Los veré más tarde, muchachos.

Los tres adolescentes salieron de su salón de clases.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —murmuró Neville.

Harry sonrió. 

—La haremos _persona_ _non grata_ en Gryffindor, por supuesto. Después de que el resto de la casa la ignore por el resto del año, habrá aprendido su lección —aseguró—. La angustia mental de ser ignorada, incluso rodeada de personas, asegurará que la lección sea aprendida.

Draco lo miró con un nuevo nivel de respeto. —Ese plan es positivamente Slytherin —le dijo a Harry.

Harry sonrió. —Tengo mis momentos —aceptó.

* * *

###  *.*.*

* * *

—Está bien —Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá negro, entre los gemelos—. Entonces, ustedes dos —se inclinó hacia adelante para lanzar una sonrisa a Lee—, y a ti, por supuesto; les han dicho que conozco a un tipo que está buscando mejorar las leyes de Omega.

George lo interrumpió. —Es Tom Riddle, ¿no? —preguntó.

Harry parpadeó hacia él, en aturdido silencio, antes de que Draco interviniera.

—¿Cómo supiste? —El rubio preguntó con interés.

Fred resopló. —¿Harry guardando un secreto de nosotros, no dejando saber quién es la Mente Maestra detrás de todo el esfuerzo, junto con su testimonio en el juicio? No podría haber sido más obvio. —Terminó, mientras George y Lee asentían de acuerdo.

Neville se rió entre dientes. —No puedes superar a los gemelos Weasley —le dijo a Harry, quien le sonrió.

—Supongo que no. —El Omega más joven en la habitación tuvo que expresar su asentimiento a través de su sonrisa resignada—. Ustedes son demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien. 

George se inclinó hacia delante y le preguntó a Harry: 

—Entonces, al inscribirse en este club especial de 'Derechos de Omega', ¿también nos uniremos al Ejército de la fatalidad del malvado Señor Supremo? —preguntó.

Harry y Neville colapsaron en risas mientras Draco los miraba con una expresión desdeñosa. —Honestamente , ustedes dos, ¡es una preocupación válida! —Él les dijo, sin ninguna sorpresa por su alegría. Se encontró con los ojos de los gemelos a su vez—: No se unirán a los Mortífagos-

—Caballeros de Walpurgis —Harry corrigió, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —El «Ejército de la fatalidad del Señor Supremo Malvado» —espetó—, es un acuerdo completamente diferente. Lo más probable es que se les ofrezca un lugar, si él lo ofrece, deberían sentirse halagados, significa que le gustas lo suficiente, pero será tu decisión si aceptas o no —afirmó—. Harry dice que se ha suavizado un poco y ya no está en el negocio de tomar sirvientes involuntarios.

—Eso no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a aceptar más seguidores —aclaró—. No creo que él se niegue nunca si ofreces tus servicios, pero ahora sabe cómo aceptar un "no" como respuesta —Harry les dijo.

Lee se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro lento. 

—Bien. —Se giró para mirar a uno de sus Omegas, luego al otro—. Estoy dispuesto a ayudar si ustedes dos lo están. ¿Asumo que ustedes dos ya planean ayudarlo? —preguntó a Draco y Neville.

Neville asintió. —Sí. Voy a usar mi asiento en el Wizengamot para ayudar a votar los cambios que presenta —le dijo al adolescente negro.

Lee frunció el ceño. —Ahora, mira, mi familia nunca fue una de las veintiocho sagradas, ni hemos ganado un señorío desde entonces. No tengo un asiento para hablar, así que ¿cómo podría yo ayudar?

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Creo que Tom está reclamando el señorío de Slytherin. Podría nombrarte como su apoderado para que puedas agregar un voto a su favor. —Se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no puedo decirlo con certeza, pero ese parece ser su razonamiento más probable para reclamar el asiento ahora.

—¿Realmente lo está investigando? —Neville preguntó con interés.

—Eso es lo que decía la carta —confirmó Harry—. No dio detalles sobre porqué, pero es lógico pensar que lo mantendría en espera para un Alfa que no tiene un asiento desde el cual hablar.

Lee asintió. —Por supuesto, con mis dos empresarios aquí, es probable que gane suficiente dinero para ganar un señorío eventualmente. Sólo necesitamos conseguirles una tienda y tengo que ingresar al Ministerio y hacer las paces con los otros Lores allí hasta que me voten como Señor. Es bastante fácil obtener un título si tienes el dinero —comentó tranquilamente.

—Eso es cierto, pero para entonces las leyes deberían haberse modificado lo suficiente como para que ellos puedan usar su propio asiento. O al menos estaremos de camino allí —Harry dijo felizmente.

—Esto va a ser divertido. ¿Cuál será nuestra parte en esto? —preguntó George.

Harry sonrió. 

—Como los Omegas detrás de las nuevas leyes, las escribiremos, asegurándonos de que no haya lagunas; que esté todo lo que queremos incluir, y de que estén redactadas de una manera que proteja a los Omegas al mismo nivel que las leyes protegen a los demás —comentó con firmeza—. Queremos ser iguales, no sólo estar mejor de lo que estamos ahora. El final del juego es la igualdad total bajo la ley. Y todo lo que eso conlleva. 

Draco sonrió. —Eso sería maravilloso —dijo suavemente, luego se volvió hacia Neville—. ¿No lo sería? —le preguntó a su compañero con entusiasmo.

Neville le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Sería una gran mejora. Espero que podamos manejarlo. No va a ser fácil —advirtió—. Esos viejos fanáticos del Wizengamot en este momento probablemente intentarán bloquear todas las leyes que propongamos —comentó con una ligera mueca—. Algunos son progresivos, pero la mayoría de ellos son viejos alfas que se quedaron atrapados en el barro y que están contentos con la forma en que son las leyes. Nos enfrentaremos a muchos hombres ricos y poderosos y esperamos hacer algún cambio. Será el mayor desafío que cualquiera de nosotros haya enfrentado hasta ahora.

Harry asintió. —Eso es cierto, pero creo que podemos hacerlo.

—Bueno, puedes contar con nosotros —dijo Fred con firme entusiasmo.

George sonrió. 

—¿Algo más en lo que podamos ayudarte, Lord Potter? —preguntó.

Harry bufó. —Sí, pero no formalmente. Hay que mantener en silencio quién comenzó esto, pero Hermione ha estado metiendo su nariz en mi vínculo y el de Neville y Draco —informó—. Además, corrió a decirle a Dumbledore lo que descubrió. McGonagall la mandó callar, pero ella dice que probablemente no será suficiente para disuadirla, por lo que queríamos pedir su ayuda para que Hermione sea una paria social en Gryffindor. Sólo por el resto del año.

Fred sonrió de lado. —Oh, definitivamente podemos hacer eso —le dijo al adolescente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos la próxima semana c:


	3. Planes y presagios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia pertenece a Sablesilverrain en AO3. Los personajes son de JK (excepto Ruby). La traducción es mía.

«En este punto, sin duda se habrá dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los eventos de la vida no suceden de la misma manera que ocurrieron en su visión. Los cambios mínimos en la vida de uno alterarán la forma en que se desarrollará un evento futuro, por lo que las visiones no son una forma confiable de descubrir detalles sobre el futuro. En lugar de buscar pequeños detalles, concéntrese en la imagen más grande. Por ejemplo, en lugar de tratar de averiguar dónde trabajará a continuación, intente averiguar qué línea de trabajo realizará.»

Harry frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás.

—Huh —masculló, desconcertado—. Supongo que eso funcionará mejor —se dijo a sí mismo. Se inclinó hacia delante y continuó leyendo.

«En lugar de tratar de determinar el género o la apariencia de un futuro hijo, sería mejor que utilice el tiempo para descubrir qué clase de padre será usted o su cónyuge, ya que los hijos son extremadamente fluidos y están sujetos a cambios hasta su concepción. Incluso entonces, el temperamento rara vez se graba en piedra».

Harry levantó la vista cuando Severus entró en la habitación y sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola amor. —El Alfa miró el libro y frunció el ceño—. ¿Más material para _Ver_? —preguntó con leve disgusto. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no tengo la intención de terminar como Trelawney —bromeó—. ¿A menos que te guste eso?

—No es probable —dijo rápidamente.

La mayor parte del día había transcurrido mientras movían las cosas de Harry a las habitaciones de Severus, esto debido a que había salido la noticia de que eran compañeros, y las reglas de la escuela establecían que los compañeros debían estar juntos siempre que fuera posible, incluso si era necesario trasladar a ambos a una habitación a la que los dos pudieran acceder y que no se conectara a una sala común. La conclusión lógica en este caso fue que Harry se mudara con Severus.

Debido a que el apareamiento de Neville y Draco seguía siendo un secreto —para el mundo exterior, todos en Hogwarts ya lo sabían— ellos todavía estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos dormitorios; sin embargo estaban planeando contarle a Lucius sobre el vínculo después de que el Expreso de Hogwarts los dejara. Entonces Draco se mudaría con Neville y Remus formalmente, y el próximo año escolar decidirían cómo iban a lidiar con su particular arreglo.

Severus tomó el libro del regazo de Harry y conjuró una cinta que usó para marcar la página en la que había estado leyendo su compañero.

—No hay libros en la cama —lo amonestó, colocándolo en la mesita de noche y empujando a Harry para que se cerniera sobre él.

Harry sonrió.

—Entonces tampoco debería tener esto en la cama, ¿verdad? —preguntó, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada y sacando el catálogo de ropa Omega.

Severus lo besó y tomó el catálogo.

—Los catálogos de lencería son aceptables. Podemos revisarlos juntos, después de todo. Es una buena experiencia de vinculación —dijo el hombre, deslizando una mano por la pierna de Harry y debajo de la lencería—. ¿Has decidido qué artículos quieres comprar? —preguntó, inclinándose para mordisquear el cuello de Harry mientras arrojaba el catálogo sobre la almohada junto a ellos.

—Yo… Mm, sí, muerde más fuerte —balbuceó—. Estaba mirando las bragas verdes, pero solo las venden como un conjunto , y ¿por qué gastaríamos dinero extra comprando un sostén que nunca usaré? —Harry preguntó, luego gimió cuando Severus succionó dejando una marca roja brillante en su cuello.

Severus se apartó y miró a su compañero con una ceja levantada.

—En realidad, mi amado, será mejor conseguir un par de conjuntos de sujetador y bragas. Cuando quedes embarazado, tus mamas se hincharán. Están planas en este momento, pero durante el embarazo, terminarán, a juzgar por su tamaño actual, en copa A o posiblemente B —conjeturó Severus—. Permanecerán así hasta que dejes de amamantar, pero es posible que desees seguir usando sostenes después de que la hinchazón baje, porque tus pezones estarán un poco más sensibles después, y eso nunca desaparecerá realmente. Es por eso que especifican el género primario del Omega; los machos tienen copas más pequeñas y están acolchadas sólo un poco, para proporcionar una mayor comodidad a los pezones sensibles.

Harry se sonrojó aún más.

—Excelente. Justo cuando finalmente me sentía como un chico otra vez —murmuró.

Severus se rio entre dientes.

—Sigues siendo un hombre, pero debido a tu género secundario, te tambaleas en el borde de lo masculino y lo femenino, y eso seguirá siendo una constante para ti, me temo.

Harry resopló.

—Además hay un conjunto rojo…

—¿Es el que tiene los toques dorados? —Severus preguntó con temor.

Harry se sonrojo.

—Tal vez —fue más una pregunta.

Severus suspiró con disgusto.

—Comprarás esa monstruosidad tú mismo —dijo con firmeza.

Harry sonrió.

—Pero puedo , ¿verdad? —comprobó para estar seguro.

—Puedes comprarlo, pero no esperarás que me guste . Será un recordatorio constante de que estoy emparejado con un Gryffindor. Intento olvidar eso —Severus murmuró, levantando la parte inferior de la tela y cubriendo a Harry a través de la seda que cubría su pequeña polla—. Afortunadamente —dijo alrededor de la polla y la tela—, no actúas como uno todo el tiempo.

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —Harry bromeó, gritando cuando Severus le dio un pellizco en la punta de su polla en represalia.

Severus trazó la forma de la polla de Harry a través de la seda empapada y tarareó pensativamente, antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué tan aficionado eres a estas bragas?

Harry se tensó.

—Mucho —dijo con severidad—. ¿Por qué?

Severus suspiró con resignación.

—Entonces deberías quitártelos, porque si lo dejas en mis manos, no sobrevivirán a la experiencia —advirtió.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y rápidamente se quitó las bragas, dejándolas a un lado de la cama.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

—Bueno, intenté hablar con Fudge el tema de los nacidos de muggles y cómo los encuentra, pero está resultando ser más difícil de lo que esperaba —Lucius le dijo a Tom.

Tom frunció el ceño. —Por lo tanto, puede llevar algo de tiempo —elaboró.

Lucius asintió.

—Me temo que sí. Seguiré intentándolo, por supuesto, pero podría ser mejor que te concentres en las leyes Omega por ahora.

Tom suspiró.

—Ya estaba planeando comenzar con ellas durante el verano, pero necesito saber con quién me enfrentaré primero, y aún no he recibido una respuesta de Harry.

Lucius resopló.

—No me sorprendería si esa perra te dejó plantado, ahora que está lejos de ti.

Tom sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás dejando tu boca muy suelta. Es posible que desees reformular eso —reprendió suavemente al hombre.

Lucius gruñó.

—Ese mocoso —se corrigió de mala gana.

—Mejor. Ya llegarás allí —Tom dijo ligeramente.

—¿Qué planeas cambiar primero, con respecto a las leyes Omega? —Lucius preguntó.

—Nosotros. —Tom corrigió un poco bruscamente—. _Las vamos a cambiar._ Debes estar tan comprometido en esto como todos lo estaremos, o no tendrá sentido —reprendió.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

—Decidiré cuánto comprometido estoy cuando vea quién más se unirá a mí en el Wizengamot para votar en estas nuevas leyes —murmuró amargamente.

Tom sonrió.

—Bien, pero por ahora, sólo sabemos de Harry, Severus y Lord Longbottom y su Omega-

—Probablemente no —intervino Lucius—. Draco me habría informado sobre el apareamiento, lo crié bien. Es un Omega obediente y bien educado —aseguró—. Esto me lleva a creer que el Omega Slytherin de Longbottom es el Sr. Blaise Zabini, un chico italiano. Probablemente convencerá a Longbottom de mudarse a Italia, donde las leyes sobre los Omegas los favorecen. Tienen muchos derechos y algunos privilegios diseñados específicamente para Omegas. No puedo imaginar que elegiría quedarse aquí y lidiar con el estatus menor que tendría que soportar después de esas libertades.

Un ceño fruncido dibujó las esquinas de la boca de Tom hacia abajo por un momento. Se encogió de hombros y el momento pasó.

—Bueno, sea como sea. Es una pena, siempre podría tener a un Alpha Lord joven y fuerte a mis espaldas.

Lucius resopló.

—Fuerte —se burló—. Mi Lord, le da a Lord Longbottom demasiado crédito. Ese niño nunca podría contribuir a su causa de manera significativa —aseguró despectivamente y continuó—: ¿Puedes imaginarlo tratando de influir en las opiniones de los miembros de mayor rango del Wizengamot por su cuenta? ¡Es un concepto ridículo! Por lo bien que manejó los procedimientos del juicio, estoy seguro de que ese es el alcance de sus habilidades para actuar como parte de un señorío. Es joven y no ha sido probado todavía. Niños, solo jugando a la política, todos ellos.

Tom apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio de Lucius y usó su mano para levantar la barbilla mientras miraba al hombre ponerse furioso. Una vez la diatriba de Lucius acabó, habló suavemente y de manera uniforme:

—Sin embargo, _somos_ todos niños jugando hasta que alguien nos da la oportunidad de demostrarnos, ¿verdad? —preguntó pensativamente.

Lucius tarareó, sentándose más en su silla.

—Bueno, estoy contento siempre y cuando no sea yo quien esté atrapado sosteniendo su mano cuando intente por primera vez una incursión en su señoría heredada. Hice lo mejor que pude para preparar a Draco para un lugar como Lord Omega, y aunque eso molestaba, ya que mi heredero debería haber sido un Alfa , era mi deber como su padre. Hice mi trabajo y preparé a mi hijo lo mejor que pude para su lugar. Mi deber en ese sentido está hecho. Ahora me siento y espero a un nieto Alpha.

—Parece que nos hemos alejado mucho del tema —Tom se dio cuenta—. Mi plan, en primer lugar, es abolir las viejas leyes que designan a los Omegas como propiedad, e instalar una nueva para reemplazarla, dando a los Omegas el mismo estatus en el mundo que cualquier Beta. Ya no seríamos ciudadanos de segunda clase, pero no estaríamos invadiendo el territorio de los Alfas ni pisándoles los pies.

Lucius se rio entre dientes.

—Ahora, mira, si no conociera tu final del juego, diría que ese plan suena perfectamente bien. Solo que sé que no te detendrás allí.

Tom sonrió de lado.

—Ah, pero el resto de ellos no tienen idea —ronroneó.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

—… Y planeo ayudarlo. ¡Escucha, él no es tan malo! Puedo explicarlo mejor durante el verano cuando esté de vuelta en casa —Harry le dijo a Sirius. O, bueno, a su cabeza en el fuego, en cualquier caso.

—Harry, no te eduqué para difundir el caos.

—Sí lo hiciste —respondió con simpleza—. Tus palabras exactas fueron, y cito: "no te dejes atrapar" —él sonrió—. Voy a quedarme detrás de escena, estará bien.

Severus salió del baño, vestido para la cama. Echó un vistazo al fuego y se burló.

—Sal de mi fuego, Black —le dijo al hombre.

—¿Por qué debería? —Sirius preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Porque tengo la intención de sodomizar a tu ahijado, contigo mirando o no. No me importa mucho —respondió, inclinándose para chupar el cuello de Harry. El adolescente se rio.

—¡Sev, eso fue grosero! ¡Discúlpate! —ordenó Harry.

Severus se apartó y se encontró con la cara horrorizada de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Black, debería haber pensado cómo sonaría eso. Debería haber dicho: "Señor Black, ¿podría por favor dejar mi fuego para que pueda hacerle el amor de una manera dulce y tierna a su pupilo?"

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No eres divertido, Quejicus —murmuró.

—¿En serio? —Severus respiró en el oído de Harry para que sólo escuchara—: en lo personal, yo creo que soy divertidísimo.

—Está bien, ¡hora de dormir! ¡terminaré la conversación ahora! —Harry dijo en voz alta—. Te escribiré mañana, así que espera una carta dentro de unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, dale mi amor a Ruby y Nigel también. ¡Buenas noches!

Sirius le dio las buenas noches a regañadientes, y Harry se volvió hacia Severus.

—¿Realmente planeaste tener sexo esta noche? Pensé que nos tomaríamos el día libre porque me tuviste despierto casi toda la noche anterior

Severus tarareó.

—No, pero ver su rostro cuando digo cosas así es demasiado bueno para resistirlo.

—Eres horrible —Harry rio.

Severus sonrió de lado.

—Sí lo soy. Ahora báñate y únete a mí en la cama.

—Oh, necesito dormir de nuevo desnudo durante la próxima semana, así que no llevaré bragas ni coordinados ni nada más, a la cama por un tiempo —gritó Harry mientras entraba al baño.

Severus tarareó alegremente.

—Entonces pondré mi alarma una hora antes —reflexionó, planeando una forma de despertar más agradable para su compañero.

* * *

_***.*.*** _


	4. El libro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia pertenece a Sablesilverrain en AO3. Los personajes son de JK (excepto Ruby). La traducción es mía.

—Así que tu Omega parece tener un fin mucho más racional que el de la última vez. ¿Qué cambió? —preguntó Fudge.

Lucius sonrió. _¡Aquí_ _estaba su oportunidad!_

—Bueno, antes _estaba_ loco, para ser justos con él. Ahora entiende que hay ciertas líneas que no puedes cruzar.

Fudge asintió.

—Y ese es un descubrimiento muy importante para un líder.

—En efecto. Ha decidido que la integración en nuestro mundo para los niños nacidos de muggles se puede lograr mejor mediante una especie de programa de crianza, en el que los nacidos de muggles se colocan en hogares mágicos a una edad temprana y crecen familiarizándose con nuestra cultura y nuestras leyes. Es una buena opción para evitar que los nacidos de muggles erosionen nuestros caminos como lo han hecho últimamente. Su cultura ha cambiado mucho, mientras que la nuestra ha conservado la pureza de propósito y las tradiciones que nos hacen quienes somos. No hay razón para dejar que eso suceda más. Los jóvenes necesitan aprender a asimilar, en lugar de tratar de cambiarnos para adaptarnos a ellos —concluyó Lucius.

Fudge sonrió.

—Muy aceptable —coincidió—. Mi subsecretaria principal, Dolores, es una supremacista sangre pura, lo que es la única marca en su historial. De lo contrario, es experta en su trabajo y me ayuda mucho cuando se trata de hablar en público. Ella revisa mis notas del discurso y demás —informó—; no pasaría una semana sin ella. Pero tiene una cruz que cargar cuando se trata de nacidos de muggles —lloriqueó.

Lucius negó con falso pesar.

—Eso es ciertamente una lástima. Por cierto, ¿cómo se entera de los nuevos nacidos de muggles? Siempre he tenido curiosidad.

Fudge se rió entre dientes.

—Lo creas o no, nos informa _Hogwarts_ —aseguró—. El director o directora guarda un libro autoactualizable que enumera a todos los niños de nuestra jurisdicción que muestran magia accidental. Escriben las listas e invitaciones para los niños, y luego, cuando los niños son llevados por sus útiles escolares, se nos informa de su dirección para que podamos hacer un seguimiento de cualquier magia utilizada en la residencia. Es un sistema que funciona bien para todos los involucrados.

Lucius tarareó.

—Ciertamente lo parece. ¿Alguna vez estarías dispuesto a probar la idea de mi compañero para ver si funciona mejor? Él realmente cree que es mejor —le dijo a Fudge.

Fudge frunció el ceño.

—Quizás, pero en realidad, es mejor así por ahora. No tiene sentido alterar el status quo —dijo pragmáticamente.

—Supongo que no. —Lucius asintió suavemente.

Por un lado, esto significaría que Severus era el que tenía acceso al libro; por otro, significaba que se le asignaría una tarea diferente, tal vez una que se sintiera menos dispuesto a hacer.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que no, ya que Tom se estaba volviendo cada vez más… persuasivo con sus castigos cuando Lucius mostraba reticencia, y Lucius había aprendido que cuando uno enoja al principal proveedor de su deporte de cama, las bolas tienden a ponerse _terriblemente_ azules.

Y _eso_ nunca era divertido.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

Lucius terminó de revisar la mansión y gruñó cuando no encontró a su Omega por _ningún lado_. Rehizo su camino hasta la suite de Narcissa y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Después de unas pocas docenas de golpes, Narcissa abrió la puerta, con una expresión de total molestia en su rostro.

— _¿Qué_ , _Lucius?_ Más vale que sea importante —chasqueó.

Lucius parpadeó sorprendido. Se había quitado la mitad de su maquillaje, y claramente había estado a punto de volver a aplicarlo y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Te desnudas con mi Omega en tus habitaciones? —preguntó, olvidando el porqué que había estado buscando a su pareja a la luz de este nuevo desarrollo.

Narcissa resopló suavemente, lo que para ella fue el equivalente a poner los ojos en blanco y decirle «duh».

—No tienes porque preocuparte, incluso si lo _estoy_ , _difícilmente_ puedo violar a tu Omega, me temo que me falta una _polla_ , y él tampoco podría darme ningún placer. Para eso tengo a Ivan. Tu Omega está _comprando_ ahora mismo, por catálogo —aseguró—. Llegamos temprano a casa de Penny, así que decidió buscar unas bragas nuevas para ti. Tienes suerte de que el hombre sea tan tolerante contigo. No te malcriaría tanto como él —le dijo—. Lo enviaré. Sabes que _no_ estás permitido en mis habitaciones —agregó, luego cerró la puerta en su cara.

Lucius se enfureció en silencio hasta que Tom abrió la puerta nuevamente; le sonrió mientras salía de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Hola, Alpha —el hombre lo saludó, estirándose para darle un beso y luego enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lucius para olerlo. Se apartó y preguntó—: ¿para qué me querías?

Lucius agarró a Tom y le acarició el cuello a cambio, mordiendo la piel ligeramente.

—Descubrí cómo el Ministerio encuentra a los nacidos de muggles —reveló.

Tom sonrió.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¡Excelente trabajo! Vayamos a tu estudio, podemos discutir las cosas allí. —Abrió el camino hasta el estudio de Lucius y tomó la silla frente al escritorio del hombre.

Lucius se unió a él y tomó su asiento habitual, cruzando las manos y colocándolas sobre el escritorio.

—El Ministerio obtiene su información de Hogwarts. Tienen un libro de actualización automática que les da los nombres y direcciones de los nacidos de muggles tan pronto como muestran magia accidental —informó a Tom.

Tom se reclinó en la silla, con las manos cruzadas mientras se golpeaba los labios con la punta de los dedos índices, pensativo.

—Hmm —tarareó—. Supongo —dijo finalmente, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo—, que tendré que escribirle a Harry y pedirle a Severus que recupere o copie este libro por mí.

Lucius sonrió.

—¿Por qué molestarse en esperar? Puedo ir a sus habitaciones ahora mismo y pedirle que lo haga —ofreció.

Tom frunció los labios.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es sabio? No queremos _interrumpir_ nada —señaló—. Dudo que Severus _o_ Harry aprecien _eso_.

Lucius resopló.

—Confía en mí, por el único que tenemos que preocuparnos es por Severus y siempre se puede negociar con él. Lo conozco bien —aseguró a Tom.

—Solo dale a Harry un amplio margen si tienes que lidiar con él. Es más fogoso de lo que deja ver. Ya ha dejado que se asome en sus tratos conmigo algunas veces —Tom advirtió a su compañero.

Lucius agitó una mano descuidadamente mientras se dirigía a la red flu.

—Estaré bien —dijo con indiferencia, tomando un puñado de polvo Flu y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Severus.

Salió para encontrar un fuego ardiendo alegremente, pero sin señales inmediatas de Severus o su delicioso y pequeño Omega. Luego escuchó una carcajada proveniente del dormitorio, seguida de un gruñido y algunos pasos arrastrados. Luego hubo un grito y más risitas.

La sonrisa de Lucius se amplió y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Miró hacia adentro y vio a un Harry desnudo en la cama alejándose de la puerta mientras un Severus igualmente desnudo se arrastraba tras él. El hombre agarró a Harry por el pie, lo que hizo que Harry chillara de sorpresa, luego lo puso boca arriba y comenzó a arrastrarlo por los tobillos hacia sí mismo. Harry se reía tontamente hasta que vio a Lucius sobre el hombro de Severus y palideció, inmediatamente se puso serio y se cubrió.

Severus rápidamente se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta para ver qué había llamado la atención de su pareja. Vio a Lucius y un gruñido bajo comenzó en su garganta.

—Por supuesto, no se detengan por mí. Estaba disfrutando _bastante_ del espectáculo. Tu Omega es adorable, Severus. Realmente deslumbrante —Lucius dijo a la ligera.

El cuerpo de Severus se puso rígido y rodó fuera de la cama, los ojos sangraban enrojecidos y los colmillos se alargaban.

Incluso Lucius no fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para perderse las señales de la _furia alfa_ , y casi tropezó con sus propios pies tratando de retroceder más rápido de lo que Severus venía hacia él.

— _¡Fuera de mis habitaciones! —_ Severus gruñó, señalando la chimenea—. ¡Si vuelves sin autorización previa, será la última cosa que harás! —gruñó, reprimiéndose de la violencia real con fuerza de voluntad y pensando que Harry no necesitaba ver ese lado más primitivo y violento de él. Era mejor si su pareja _nunca_ veía ese lado, pero sabía que eventualmente sucedería.

Lucius salió de la red Flu en su estudio, pálido y tembloroso.

—Creo que deberías enviarle una carta a Harry. —Fue todo lo que le dijo a Tom antes de sentarse pesadamente.

Tom negó y suspiró.

—Estúpido Alfa —murmuró.

Lucius lo escuchó, pero se obligó a no reaccionar, porque, al menos esta vez, Tom tenía _razón_. Lucius sabía que Severus tenía un vínculo _recíproco_ , por lo que debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de mirar a su pareja desnuda. Los vínculos recíprocos eran aún más engañosos que los vínculos de apareamiento.

Así que sí, estúpido Alfa, de hecho.

* * *

_***.*.*** _

* * *

Harry abrió la carta sabiendo, por la pesada y costosa papelería usada, que era de Tom, y comenzó a leer.

En unos momentos, quedó claro porque Lucius había estado en las habitaciones de Severus hace tres días.

—Oh —Harry susurró. Miró a Severus y tocó el vínculo para llamar la atención del hombre. Cuando Severus miró en su dirección, envió algunos pensamientos.

«Tom descubrió que Hogwarts es donde se encuentran por primera vez los nacidos de muggles. Quiere saber si estarías dispuesto a robar o copiar el libro autoactualizable en la oficina del director. Si no lo estás, me lo pidió, y estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo».

Severus frunció el ceño ante eso. «Bien» envió de vuelta. «Veré lo que puedo hacer»

«¡Excelente!» Harry se entusiasmó. «Le escribiré hoy más tarde y se lo haré saber».

«En otra nota, totalmente ajena, hay algo que querrás ver en la lechucería. Únete a mí después del desayuno y te mostraré algo interesante», Severus le dijo a Harry.

«Bueno» respondió ligeramente. Si sucedía algo en la lechucería, probablemente significaba que Vinculum estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Después del desayuno volvió a tocar el vínculo.

«Dame un momento, amor». Severus envió al vínculo. «Reúnete conmigo en el vestíbulo de entrada».

Harry salió del Gran Comedor y esperó a su pareja. Severus llegó y sonrió.

—Vámonos. Esto te alegrará el día —dijo conspirador.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, Severus se detuvo en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada de Harry.

—Me enteré de esto hace dos días, cuando vine aquí para enviar al editor de Trimestral de Pociones con Vinculum. Se negó a moverse y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en un nido. Ayer descubrí de _quién_ era el nido —dijo, luego se hizo a un lado.

Harry entró y Severus señaló el nido, en el que Hedwig estaba sentada.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, dulce niña, ¿tienes _huevos_? —preguntó alegremente—. ¡Apuesto a que esos bebés van a ser adorables. —Se volvió hacia Severus—. ¿Estás seguro de que son de Vinculum?

Severus se rió entre dientes.

—Si no lo fueran, mi búho _nunca se_ habría sentado sobre ellos.

—Supongo que ambos tenemos una habilidad especial para abrirnos camino hasta llegar a los corazones más protegidos que existen. —Se volvió hacia Hedwig—. Ven a buscarme cuando esos huevos eclosionen, niña. ¡Quiero ver a tus bebés de inmediato!

Hedwig ululó y revolvió sus plumas. Vinculum voló hacia abajo y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, acariciándolo.

Harry se acercó para acariciarlo.

—Sé bueno con mi chica, Vinculum. Ella se merece lo mejor —dijo con firmeza.

Vinculum mordió un mechón de su cabello, luego ululó y voló para sentarse cerca del nido.

Severus miró a Harry con sorpresa.

—Él _nunca_ reacciona de esa manera con _nadie_ —murmuró boquiabierto—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi búho?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Según Draco, lo _domé_. Le gusto. Es un regalo.

—Uno _raro_ , viniendo de _él_ —coincidió—. Ven, amor, volvamos a la escuela; deberías dirigirte a tu primera clase. Tienes doce minutos para llegar allí.

—Correcto. ¿Puedo hacer que Ron nos acompañe a Draco y a mí a hacer la tarea? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Por qué me pides permiso? —Severus preguntó con sospecha. Harry sonrió.

—Porque la vamos a hacer en nuestra habitación. Draco tiene una invitación permanente y yo vivo allí ahora, por lo que Ron es el único que necesita ser autorizado primero —dijo alegremente.

Severus suspiró.

— _Supongo_ que es aceptable. No le dejes saber la contraseña y no debe entrar en nuestro dormitorio, pero puede acompañarlos a trabajar. Ten en cuenta que todos deben concentrarse en la tarea o no dejaré que lo inviten más —advirtió.

Harry sonrió.

—Debidamente anotado. Y gracias. —Rozó con un beso la mejilla de Severus y corrió hacia su primera clase.

Severus le lanzó una mirada al estudiante de primer año que se había detenido para mirarlos, con los ojos abiertos, mientras recibía una demostración pública de afecto con tanta indiferencia, y el estudiante palideció y se apresuró a alejarse.

Severus sonrió satisfecho, giró sobre sus talones —la túnica ondeando a su alrededor— y se dirigió a las mazmorras.


	5. Diciéndole al querido padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia pertenece a Sablesilverrain en AO3. Los personajes son de JK (excepto Ruby). La traducción es mía.

—Honestamente, Severus, me alegro que hayas mencionado esto. Iba a preguntarle a Filius, al principio, pero no es tan amenazante y me pregunté si podría mantener a los estudiantes a raya. Personalmente, no creo que pueda, pero necesitaba enviar a un búho _hoy_ diciéndoles mi elección, o no llegaría a tiempo y el Ministerio nombraría a alguien _por sí mismos_ , y prefiero que mi director adjunto sea alguien con quien que pueda llevarme bien —McGonagall le dijo a Severus.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Director adjunto? Minerva, tenía curiosidad por tu carga de trabajo, ¡ _nunca_ dije que quería ser director adjunto! —protestó.

McGonagall tarareó con una sonrisa.

—Habla con Harry, por supuesto, pero hazle saber que no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta —dijo con simpleza—. Ahora tengo clases y entrevistas para ocupar mi lugar hoy, así que salgamos de la oficina. Mañana probablemente tendré tiempo para mostrarles un poco sobre lo que implica el rol de Director de una escuela —informó enérgicamente.

Severus salió de la habitación, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo en silencio al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Como te fue? —preguntó Harry mientras se metía en la cama. Severus resopló.

—Si no hubieras pasado toda la noche con Draco y Weasley, ya lo sabrías —le gruñó a Harry.

Harry solo sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca, enredando sus piernas con las del hombre.

—Sí, pero terminé todos mis deberes, así que déjame escuchar cómo te fue hoy.

Severus suspiró profundamente.

—Ella tomó mi pregunta por su trabajo como interés en el puesto, y decidió que yo seré su subdirector y asumiré el cargo cuando ella muera o renuncie. Ella se niega a aceptar un no por respuesta —contó a su pareja con ironía.

Harry se sentó, las sábanas se juntaron alrededor de una cadera.

—¡Oh, pero es una _gran_ idea! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¡Podemos comprar una casa en Hogsmeade, cerca de Draco, Neville y Remus!

—¿ _Nunca_ escaparé de esta escuela? —gimió con tristeza.

—Probablemente no —Harry respondió honestamente—. Pero lo veo de esta manera: como director, no tendrás que tratar directamente con los estudiantes _mucho_ … y , generalmente, será para castigarlos por algo. Eso te gusta, ¿verdad?

Severus gruñó y rodó sobre Harry.

—Te _mostraré lo_ que me _gusta_ —ronroneó, luego se inclinó para reclamar los labios de Harry.

Harry tarareó entre el beso felizmente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. Se rió cuando el hombre se apartó y le advirtió:

—Probablemente no deberías estar haciendo _eso_ con ningún _otro_ estudiante. Solo un consejo amistoso.

Severus se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry y enterró su rostro en la ingle del adolescente, inhalando profundamente. Luego levantó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Está bien? Es muy íntimo, _demasiado íntimo_ para algunas personas. ¿Te molesta o…?

Harry abrió más las piernas y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gusta. Puedes olerme donde quieras. Como has dicho antes, _cada parte_ _de mí es_ _tuya_.

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción y se inclinó para inhalar de nuevo, siguiendo la acción con un mordisco en la polla cubierta de Harry.

Harry enterró sus manos en el cabello de Severus y tiró suavemente.

—Deja de molestarme. Si tienes la intención de follarme, ¡hazlo! —demandó—. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo otro día.

Severus se rió entre dientes.

—Bien. ¿Cómo me quieres esta noche? —le preguntó a Harry.

Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, si puedo elegir, podrías atarme y luego…

—Creo que me gusta esa idea —coincidió Severus.

* * *

**SS x HP**

* * *

_Dos meses después…_

—Y esto… —McGonagall colocó un tomo grande, polvoriento sobre el escritorio y lo abrió—, es el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts, y la razón principal por la cuál dudé en ofrecerte la posición. Pero Albus me dijo cuando Tom se enteró de que espiabas, así que ya no hay razón para preocuparse. Este libro —lo abrió en la última página y señaló la entrada más reciente—, se actualiza solo cada vez que un niño muggle demuestra magia por primera vez.

Severus leyó lo que estaba señalando.

—Maggie McAllister, 3 años, 89 Fern Hill Road, Londres. Esto es increíble —respiró—. ¡El hechizo debe haber funcionado para hacer esto, y el hecho de que todavía funciona…! —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué edad tiene este libro? —preguntó.

McGonagall sonrió.

—Bueno, mira, no estamos exactamente seguros. Ha estado aquí desde que todos pueden recordar, y cada director o directora lo ha vigilado, asegurándose de que no caiga en las manos equivocadas —relató—. Si cierto niño alguna vez está en peligro, su nombre se pondrá rojo. Se le puede pedir al libro que le brinde información más detallada sobre el niño, y le dará el estado de salud actual y una dirección más precisa; hasta en qué habitación está alojado el niño, permitiéndole enviar una carta, si es necesario, a las autoridades locales para realizar un control de bienestar del niño. Albus pasó por alto esta salvaguarda con demasiada frecuencia —musitó y cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe, mirando con severidad a Severus por encima de sus gafas—. Algo que, estoy segura, no harás.

—Lo vigilaré —Severus prometió.

—Bien. —McGonagall puso el libro en el segundo cajón del escritorio y se volvió hacia la estantería contra la pared—. Bueno, la mayoría de estos libros son míos, pero algunos de ellos fueron donados a la escuela por estudiantes que los necesitaban para un proyecto y tuvieron que pedir una copia, pero ya tenían una en casa o simplemente ya no la querían. Normalmente los pondríamos en la biblioteca, pero tendrían que ir a la sección restringida, y no hay espacio de sobra allí hasta que se pierda o destruya un libro. Luego, uno de estos se trasladará allí.

Severus asintió.

—Eso es comprensible.

—Es suficiente por hoy. Será mejor que pases el resto de hoy y mañana con Harry, seguramente te extrañará durante el verano —McGonagall dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Te veré en la cena —Severus asintió, luego salió de la oficina.

Encontró a Harry acostado en el sofá, los pies descalzos pateando en el aire detrás de él mientras escribía en su libro de correspondencia a los gemelos.

—¿Cómo están los Gemelos del Terror? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se quitaba la túnica de profesor y se desabrochaba la camisa de lino blanca que llevaba debajo.

—Están bien —Harry respondió, sin levantar la vista—. Querían saber si vendrías a mi próximo cumple- —Sus palabras se cortaron mientras miraba hacia arriba, luego recorrió con los ojos el pecho descubierto que se mostraba tan abiertamente—. Uhm ... ¿Qué? —preguntó, habiendo perdido totalmente el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando un tren mucho más clasificado como _X_ lo sacó de las vías.

Severus se rió entre dientes.

—Quizás. Preguntaré sobre mi bienvenida antes de la cita con Black. Si puede soportarme por ti, estaré allí. De lo contrario, enviaré un regalo a través de Vinculum, como hago todos los años. —Se sentó en su lugar habitual y tomó un Diario de Pociones que aún no había terminado de leer. Sin mirar hacia arriba, agregó—: y vuelve a meter la lengua en la boca, acabas de terminar tu calor ayer. ¿Cuál es nuestra regla?

Harry suspiró con tristeza.

—Nada de sexo una semana antes o después. _¿Estás_ _seguro?_ —aventuró.

—Mucho. Tendrás otro celo después de que comience el año en septiembre, sobrevivirás hasta entonces —Severus dijo suavemente, su sonrisa apenas visible apareció. A decir verdad, estaba muy halagado de que Harry lo encontrara tan deseable, pero no tenía sentido complacer la carne en exceso. Sabía que era mejor tomar el ritmo con una nueva pareja, para evitar que el sexo se volviera aburrido o una tarea, y como él y Harry eran para siempre, había tiempo más que suficiente para el sexo.

—Oh bien. ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo de McGonagall hoy? —preguntó Harry. Severus tarareó.

—Finalmente me mostró el libro en cuestión, y pude tocarlo el tiempo suficiente para sentir los hechizos en él. Debería poder duplicarlo a finales del verano, y puedo enviárselo a Mi Lord a través de Lucius —informó a Harry.

Los dedos de los pies de Harry se movieron, y Severus había estado con él el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que sus dedos moviéndose significaban que estaba emocionado por algo, pero estaba tratando de no expresarlo.

—¿Qué, mocoso? ¿Estás ansioso por hacer avanzar el plan de mi Lord? —preguntó Severus.

Harry se sonrojó, pero asintió.

—No quiero que más niños mágicos sean lastimados como yo, o peor —susurró. Severus asintió.

—No esperaría menos de ti. Tienes un corazón verdaderamente caritativo que siente demasiado amor por una persona. Lo obtuviste de tu madre —declaró.

Harry sonrió, viendo eso como un cumplido.

—Ahora, ¿tienes un proyecto de Pociones este verano? No obtendrás el crédito adicional si no tienes una muestra viable para cuando regreses de las vacaciones de verano. Sin muestra, sin crédito —espetó—. Lo mejor es comenzar a practicar la preparación que seleccionas. Ten en cuenta que no todos tienen esta oportunidad. No se lo digas al resto de tu clase —advirtió Severus.

Harry asintió y se levantó, corrió hacia la habitación para ponerse los calcetines y agarrar sus zapatos, luego se dirigió al laboratorio para comenzar con la poción que iba a tratar de preparar correctamente a tiempo.

* * *

**NL x DM x RL**

* * *

Draco y Neville salieron juntos del Expreso de Hogwarts, de la mano, y se dirigieron hacia Lucius y Narcissa.

—Draco —saludó Lucius con frialdad, mirando a Neville con desdén—. ¿Y el joven Lord Longbottom? ¿Un nuevo amigo tuyo?

Neville se enderezó tanto como pudo y negó.

— _Soy su_ _compañero_ , señor. Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre Draco y su cuidado continuo. Prometo tratarlo bien —habló con calma, tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia Draco.

—¿ _Seguramente_ no…? —preguntó sedosamente—. Draco, dime que no dejaste que este _chico_ te reclamara.

Neville se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr una fácil transferencia de poder sobre Draco y dejó caer su mano. Iba a ser complicado.

Remus apareció a unos metros de distancia, en el punto de Aparición. Rápidamente evaluó la situación y decidió por la expresión del rostro de Lucius que Neville necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Se acercó y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, tirando al rubio en un beso.

—Hola amor. —Se volvió hacia Neville y también dejó caer un beso en sus labios—. ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó, mirando a Lucius—. ¿No hay problema, espero?

Lucius se burló del hombre.

—¿Y quién eres _tú_? —gruñó.

Remus sonrió afablemente.

—Remus Lupin, el segundo compañero de su hijo —extendió una mano.

Lucius se volvió de un rojo especialmente vibrante mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Ya _veo_. —Se volvió y le gruñó a Draco—: enviaré a un elfo con tus cosas. Dile a tu madre tu dirección. Te dejo. —Se alejó, sin mirar atrás, y se Apareció.

Narcissa sonrió y le tendió la mano a Neville.

—Es un placer conocerlo, joven Lord Longbottom. Y a usted también, Sr. Lupin. Parece que está tratando bien a mi hijo —exclamó feliz.

Neville le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, señora. Soy del tipo que mima a los que ama, y tanto Remus como Draco caen en esa categoría. Nunca dejaré que sufra ningún daño. Se lo prometo —aseguró—. Está protegido tanto por Remus como por mí. Lo trataremos bien.

Narcissa asintió.

—Bien, bien. ¿Tu dirección? —le preguntó a Draco. Draco le dio la dirección.

—Después de unos días, deberías visitar. Solo revisa primero, porque es posible que estemos pintando. Vamos a remodelar toda la casa —explicó.

—Entiendo. Estaré en contacto, cariño. —Ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy feliz por ti —le susurró al oído.

Draco sonrió mientras la veía irse.

Al menos _uno_ de sus padres estaba feliz por su buena suerte.


	6. Tom tiene vocación

—Necesitamos tener una charla seria sobre tus lealtades y alianzas, joven —Sirius dijo inmediatamente después de ver a Harry desembarcar del tren. Harry asintió.

—Está bien —dijo uniformemente. Sabía que nada de lo que Sirius tenía que decir lo desviaría de su curso, pero el hombre merecía decir lo que pensaba, y no descansaría hasta sentir que lo habían escuchado.

Sirius sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—¡Ese es mi chico! Hay un nuevo lugar muggle a pocas cuadras de la casa; pasaremos desapercibidos allí, aunque un poco bien vestidos —sonrió—. Guarda tu túnica y estarás bien.

Harry se quitó la túnica y la metió en su baúl, que Sirius encogió para él, y salieron. Mantuvieron pequeñas charlas, sobre todo Harry hablando de su año y Sirius haciendo alguna pregunta ocasional para aclarar. Cuando llegaron al restaurante y estaban sentados esperando bebidas, Sirius respiró hondo.

—Harry, ¿te estás aliando con el mago que mató a tus padres? —preguntó solemnemente.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí y no. Me estoy aliando con el hombre que se ha disculpado por eso y tiene un buen plan para mejorar las cosas para todos.

—No puedes _confiar_ en Slytherins, Harry. Se acostarán directamente en tu cara, se darán la vuelta y olvidarán que incluso existes para cumplir sus objetivos —Sirius dijo en un tono acosador.

Harry se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese es el argumento que quieres utilizar? —preguntó en voz baja—. Estoy emparejado con un _Slytherin_ , y le confiaría _mi vida._ —Ladeó la cabeza—. De hecho, ha prometido nunca mentirme.

Sirius suspiró.

—Este no es el tipo de alianza que deberías buscar. ¡Piensa en lo que afectará a tu reputación si él incumple el trato que tienen!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Toda mi ayuda estará detrás de escena. Nadie lo sabrá excepto los que _tienen_ que hacerlo. Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo —cuando fuimos a buscar mi anillo de señoría— que nadie podía decirme lo que Lord Potter debería o no debería hacer excepto _yo_? Si es realmente mi elección, déjame hacerlo.

Sirius se quedó en silencio cuando llegó el camarero, reflexionando sobre lo que Harry había dicho mientras hacían sus pedidos.

Después de que el camarero se fue de nuevo, Sirius preguntó:

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu trato con él?

Harry sonrió.

—Quiere cambiar las leyes sobre Omegas y mejorarlas para nosotros. Eso es, principalmente, con lo que estoy ayudando. También quiere traer a los nacidos de muggles a nuestro mundo tan pronto como muestren signos de habilidad mágica y criarlos con familias de sangre pura. Probablemente no pueda hacer mucho para ayudarlo allí, pero estoy de acuerdo en que es una buena idea y ayudaría mucho —relató.

Sirius le dio una mirada exasperada.

—Harry, eso es un _secuestro_ —dijo con cansancio—. No puedes andar robando niños.

—Tom dijo que los reemplazaría con huérfanos de orfanatos muggles y lanzaría un pequeño hechizo para hacer que la familia con la que los dejó pensara que siempre fue su hijo. Es un buen plan —Harry explicó con simpleza.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, _supongo_ —aceptó de mala gana—. Pero incluso así, solo permite que use tu nombre en las cosas en las que _realmente_ crees, porque es fácil que las cosas que rodean a los poderosos hechiceros se malinterpreten.

Harry asintió cuando llegó la comida.

—Lo tendré en consideración, Siri, pero por ahora, lo hecho, hecho está. Con el tiempo verás que sé lo que estoy haciendo —aseguró al hombre.

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti y esperar que todo salga bien —Sirius dijo con resignación. Harry sonrió.

—Así será —dijo simplemente, luego cambió el tema a otros mucho más ligeros.

Sirius permitió que la conversación se alejara mientras comían.

* * *

**_NL x DM x RL_ **

* * *

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Draco se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza. Remus dejó su rodillo de pintura y se estiró.

—Iré a ver quién es. Ustedes dos continúen.

—Me pregunto si será mamá. Dijo que llamaría _antes_ de visitar, pero es posible que lo haya olvidado —reflexionó Draco.

Neville tomó la esponja con la que estaba haciendo los detalles, la mojó con más pintura y se lanzó hacia adelante para dejar un pequeño diseño de hoja verde en la mejilla de Draco.

—Pinta —ordenó ante la mirada ofendida de Draco.

—Alfa estúpido y agresivo —murmuró Draco, limpiando la hoja y creando una mancha en su mejilla que se encontró con la línea del cabello.

Neville sonrió ampliamente y mantuvo la boca cerrada, volviéndose hacia la pared para continuar agregando hojas cada pocos centímetros.

Draco había querido pintar la habitación de un verde intenso mientras que Neville y Remus preferían un tono amarillo mantecoso, por lo que se habían comprometido: la capa base era el amarillo que Neville y Remus habían acordado, y estaban agregando detalles de hojas verdes en las paredes y terminándolo con ribete verde.

—¡Draco, Neville, es para ustedes! —Remus gritó.

Draco y Neville dejaron sus implementos, intercambiaron una mirada burlona y salieron de la habitación. ¿Quién estaría preguntando por _ambos_?

Draco fue el primero en llegar a la puerta y vio a su madre allí con quién sólo podía ser el Señor Oscuro a su lado. Draco se detuvo en seco y miró.

Neville sonrió y se acercó a ellos, colocándose sutilmente entre Draco y Tom.

—Hola. ¿A qué debemos el placer? —preguntó.

Tom sonrió a cambio.

—Tuvimos algo de tiempo libre y decidí que debería conocer a Draco. Ya que estaremos trabajando juntos pronto. Deberíamos conocernos mejor que a nosotros mismos.

—Veo que interrumpimos la pintura. —Narcissa lanzó un encantamiento de limpieza rápida sobre Draco, eliminando la pintura—. ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

—Muy bien —Draco respondió—. Deberíamos ponernos más cómodos. Tenemos un sofá de dos plazas y dos sillas por aquí. —Se dirigió a la sala de estar—. Vengan, siéntense y podemos hablar.

Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas, y Remus y Neville tomaron sus habituales asientos a cada lado suyo.

Tom y Narcissa tomaron cada uno una silla y Tom le sonrió a Draco, tratando de tranquilizar al joven Omega.

Neville era cauteloso, pero mientras Tom no pareciera estar haciendo ningún movimiento o declaración amenazante, estaba dispuesto a ofrecer la hospitalidad adecuada de sangre pura.

—Primero que nada, Draco, quería darte un regalo. Es un regalo de cumpleaños tardío que no pude enviarte a la escuela, por razones obvias. ¡Ellie! —gritó Narcissa.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación.

—¿La señora Cissa ha llamado a Ellie? —preguntó con voz aguda y aguda.

Narcissa le sonrió.

—Lo hice, sí. Este es Draco, mi hijo —informó—. Serás su elfo personal. Estoy seguro de que los otros dos también te darán órdenes, pero cualquier cosa que Draco te pida tendrá prioridad. Él es tu nuevo Maestro. Sé buena con él. Es un buen maestro. Nada como su padre —finalizó.

Draco se sentó más derecho.

—¿Me estás dando un elfo doméstico? —preguntó—. Pensé que mi padre había dicho que me regalaría uno en mi _decimosexto_ cumpleaños. ¡Acabo de cumplir quince años! —exclamó confundido.

Narcissa se burló y agitó una mano.

—Eres lo bastante mayor para tener un elfo. Además, es descendiente del elfo de la familia Black que traje conmigo como parte de mi dote. Lucius no tiene idea de que ha tenido dos elfos, y están vinculados a mí.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Draco y se estremeció. Narcissa sonrió.

—Y ahora Ellie está ligada a _ti_. —Ella arqueó una ceja—. Pon a prueba el vínculo. Debería obedecerte fácilmente.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Ellie, trae un servicio de té para cinco. Use las tazas con flores azules y utiliza Earl Grey para el té —ordenó.

Neville puso una mano en su rodilla y añadió en voz baja: «Por favor».

Draco gritó:

—Por favor.

Tom se inclinó hacia adelante mientras el elfo montaba el servicio de té en la cocina, trabajando rápidamente.

—Entiendo que tú y Harry probablemente no habéis discutido mis planes en profundidad, así que el punto principal de esta visita es permitirte hacer cualquier pregunta que puedas tener para mí en un ambiente informal, donde no hay presión sobre ninguno de los dos para guardar las apariencias

Draco asintió y Ellie entró en la habitación, colocando la bandeja en la mesa entre el sofá y las sillas.

—Gracias, Ellie —dijo Draco, ganándose un apretón en la rodilla de Neville, haciéndole saber que el Alfa estaba orgulloso de él sin decirlo. Nadie más que ellos dos notaría la pequeña interacción.

Prepararon su té y Draco miró a Tom.

—En primer lugar, ¿cómo se tomó mi padre la noticia de mis compañeros? ¿Y todavía está muy enojado? —preguntó con cautela.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

— _¡Ese hombre!_ —chasqueó—. Estaba lívido, y despotricó toda la noche, ¡incluso voló ese jarrón Ming que le gusta a tu madre! —dijo a Draco.

—Dos veces. Él procedió a volarlo de nuevo después de que te acostaras —Narcissa añadió con ligereza.

—Me temo que tiene tanta clase como un troll de montaña cuando está enojado. No puedo llevarlo a ninguna parte —suspiró—. Pero estoy trabajando en él, y para cuando vengas a la mansión para ayudar a redactar las leyes que cambiaremos, debería estar mejor. No es perfecto, de ninguna manera, pero eventualmente se recuperará. De todos modos, no deberías necesitar interactuar directamente con él durante algún tiempo —Tom le aseguró.

Draco asintió y tomó un sorbo de té.

» _Tú_ , por otro lado —le dijo Tom a Neville—, estarás interactuando directamente con Lucius. Él cree que eres un niño débil que se doblegará ante la primera amenaza real que se interponga en su camino.

Los ojos de Neville se entrecerraron.

— _¿Así que lo hace?_ —preguntó sedosamente—. No te preocupes, aprenderá lo suficientemente rápido el porqué clasifiqué en Gryffindor —comentó— _._ No hay una amenaza en el mundo que no esté dispuesto a enfrentar si me beneficiará a mí o a mis seres queridos. —Dio una tierna mirada hacia su Omega—. Y amo mucho a Draco.

Draco se sonrojó felizmente.

—¿Cómo vamos a cambiar las leyes? —preguntó—. Los cambios que queremos ver son bastante importantes, ¿no es así? —señaló.

Tom se rió entre dientes.

—Los pequeños pasos se sumarán —afirmó—. Primero, haremos que la sentencia mínima por violar o matar a un Omega sea la misma que por violar o matar a un Beta. Eso nos dará la protección que necesitamos para salir del bosque y empezar a vivir en nuestros propios términos, en lugar de escondernos detrás de nuestros Alfas —explicó—. Luego, trabajaremos para obtener el derecho a votar como miembro del Wizengamot si heredamos un asiento, o para servir como apoderados si somos elegidos. Cuando hayamos hecho eso, trabajaremos en la aprobación de leyes que perdonen cualquier delito cometido por un Omega debido a las órdenes de su Alfa. Después de eso, veremos qué más se debe hacer, pero se resolverán las cosas más urgentes.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Será difícil —le dijo a Tom. Narcissa sonrió.

—Él está consciente de eso, querido, y parece que tu joven hombre ya está anticipando una batalla cuesta arriba, si el brillo en sus ojos es una indicación.

Neville le sonrió.

—Oh, estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a esos viejos Alfas y tratar de convencerlos de mi forma de pensar. Sé que se puede hacer y debería poder hacerlo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a él.

—Amo a mi Alfa.

Neville lo abrazó.

—Y tu Alfa _te_ ama —afirmó—. Ahora ve a abrazar a tu hombre lobo, es difícil tener sed de sangre cuando tienes un hermoso Omega viéndote con ojos de corazón —bromeó.

Draco sonrió y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Remus.

—Entonces, apruebo sus planes para las leyes. ¿Cuáles eran exactamente tus planes para los nacidos de muggles?


	7. Una sorpresa de cumpleaños

— _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!_ —Harry cantó.

— _So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want!_ —Ruby respondió desde el salón donde vestía a Nigel.

Harry se detuvo en seco y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿También escuchas música muggle? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ruby se rió.

—Bueno, con lo fuerte que la pones la mayor parte del día, no tengo otra opción. Sin embargo, la música que escuchas no es horrible, así que no tengo quejas —le dijo.

Harry sonrió.

—Te gustan las Spice Girls.

—¿Es quién canta? Son bastante buenas —Ruby respondió—. ¿Tienes un reproductor de casetes? —preguntó.

Harry asintió.

—Hay uno en mi radio, el que el Sr. Weasley tiene para ejecutar con magia. Sin embargo, no tengo casetes.

Ruby sonrió.

—Se acerca un cumpleaños; eso puede cambiar —comentó. Harry sonrió.

—Realmente me gustaría eso.

—Hay una tienda de música no muy lejos de la casa; supongo que Nigel y yo podemos ir hoy —murmuró—. Hazle saber a Sirius dónde estoy cuando finalmente salga de su estudio, ¿quieres? —Ruby preguntó, levantando a Nigel y agarrando su bolso—. Regresaré en unas horas. Sé bueno —pidió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sí —Harry prometió, luego se dirigió a la chimenea. Iba a llamar a Ron y ver si podía pasar el día.

* * *

**SS x HP**

* * *

Harry tragó su última dosis de Heart's Desire y se acurrucó en la cama, esperando que la poción fuera efectiva aun después de dos años.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió fácilmente, volviendo a la cama de Severus. Lanzó una mano para buscar al hombre, solo para encontrarse con las frías sábanas de la cama. Se sentó y parpadeó adormilado, preguntándose dónde estaba su pareja. Escuchó un suave canto proveniente del exterior de la habitación, así que se deslizó fuera de la cama y agarró la bata de repuesto de Severus, poniéndosela mientras salía de la habitación. Vio a Severus de pie en la puerta de su antigua habitación, sosteniendo…

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras veía al hombre cantarle a lo que solo podía ser su hijo. Se acercó más y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus, sonriéndole al bebé. Luchaba valientemente contra el sueño, pero tenía los párpados caídos y estaba claro que el sueño era inminente.

Severus cantó hasta que el bebé se durmió, luego se acercó a la cuna que estaba en la habitación y lo acostó, lanzándole un hechizo.

—Tendremos las manos llenas con él, creo. Si así es como va a ser cuando sea mayor, veo muchas noches de insomnio en nuestro futuro —dijo con ironía. Harry le sonrió.

—Aunque es hermoso —murmuró suavemente.

Severus sonrió y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Ian —dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la puerta y regresaba a la cama. Harry se metió en la cama y se abrazó a su pareja.

—Estaba tratando de dejarte dormir un poco más —Severus le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para aparecer sobre él—. Necesitarás estar bien descansado para tu prueba de Aparición de mañana. —Se inclinó y besó a Harry—. Duérmete —ordenó, sentándose junto a Harry.

Harry tarareó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de una de las de Severus.

—Sí, Alfa —dijo feliz, volviéndose a acostar.

Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, y Harry fácilmente se volvió a dormir.

Harry se despertó con Hedwig ululando locamente desde su jaula, y se levantó de la cama para ver qué pasaba. Vio que ella había dejado los huevos, que ciertamente estaban tomando su tiempo para eclosionar, y uno estaba roto.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando el huevo se movió y la grieta se ensanchó.

—¡Oh! ¡Están eclosionando! —djo emocionado y estaba mirando absorto cuando alguien golpeó la ventana. Dejó entrar tanto a Vinculum como a Errol y rápidamente regresó a la jaula mientras Errol recuperaba el aliento.

Vinculum voló y miró los huevos con Harry, extendiendo una carta hasta que Harry la tomó.

Lo leyó y sonrió. Severus vendría por su cumpleaños, pero solo por un rato, y lo estaba haciendo bajo protesta. Envió un Patronus para hacerle saber a Severus que su preocupación había sido, como sugirió el hombre, infundada, y que los huevos simplemente habían estado incubando bastante tiempo.

Los tres pares de ojos vieron como el huevo terminaba de abrirse para revelar un pequeño búho gris. Hedwig lo acarició e inmediatamente se puso a alimentar al pequeño mientras los otros dos huevos se movían y aparecían pequeñas grietas.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Harry gritó:

—¡Entra! ¡Los bebés de Hedwig están saliendo del cascarón!

Ruby abrió la puerta y entró.

—Sirius tiene a Nigel ahora mismo, me envió para asegurarse de que estuvieras despierto ya, porque es casi la hora del desayuno. ¿Alguno de ellos ya ha salido del todo?

Harry sonrió y señaló el gris que estaba siendo alimentado y apartó a Vinculum del camino. El gran búho negro ululó indignado, pero se apartó para que Ruby pudiera mirar hacia adentro.

Vinculum le dio a Ruby una mirada lúgubre y volvió a mirar los huevos eclosionar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se enteró de ellos? Tardaron bastante en eclosionar, ¿no? —preguntó Ruby.

El segundo huevo se rompió y derramó una lechuza negra como el carbón cuando Harry respondió.

—Sí, han pasado casi tres meses. Eso es inusual, ¿no? —preguntó.

Ruby tarareó.

—Podría deberse a que son un mestizos —teorizó—. No son búhos nevados puros, y Vinculum es un búho real, ¿no es así? —preguntó, mirando por encima del hosco pájaro. Ella iba a acariciarlo, pero él se abalanzó sobre su mano y chasqueó el pico, y ella rápidamente se echó hacia atrás—. Mal genio. ¿Es de tu pareja? —preguntó, habiendo escuchado numerosas historias de Sirius sobre el hombre.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—Sí, le gusto, pero nadie más puede acercarse realmente, excepto Severus. Es bastante particular —él explicó.

Ruby apretó los labios y tarareó.

—Siéntete libre de que se quede con los mochuelos todo el tiempo que quiera, pero no lo dejes salir de tu habitación al resto de la casa. Nigel ha comenzado a llevarse cosas a la boca, y dudo que le agrade convertirse en el juguete para la dentición de un bebé —dijo ella severamente. Entonces ella sonrió—. Pero felicitaciones por convertirte en abuelo. Apuesto a que el último será blanco como su madre —le dio un beso en el cabello a Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Baja en veinte minutos para el desayuno.

Harry asintió.

—Puedes hacerle saber a Siri que tengo _noticias_ , pero no le digas cuáles son. Es mi noticia para dar.

Ruby abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Me quedaré callada —prometió, luego se fue.

Harry vio como el último huevo eclosionaba —una ave blanca como la nieve, tal como Ruby había predicho— y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

—¡Sirius! ¡Adivina qué! —le dijo al hombre, emocionado.

Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico.

—Llegas casi tarde, pero el cumpleañero obtiene un pase gratis, así que ¿cuál es la noticia emocionante que Ruby dijo que tenías?

Harry sonrió.

—¡Soy abuelo! —declaró, sentándose en su asiento a la izquierda de Sirius.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres _qué_? —preguntó sin comprender.

—¡Los bebés de Hedwig nacieron! —Harry explicó.

—Oh. —Sirius sonrió—. ¿Los tres ya? —preguntó.

Harry asintió mientras Ruby tomaba asiento y Mispy servía el desayuno.

—Hay uno blanco como la nieve, uno gris y uno negro. ¿Puede Severus venir y verlos? —preguntó emocionado.

Sirius lo miró con recelo.

—La puerta permanece abierta —ordenó. Harry se sonrojó.

—¡No haríamos nada! ¡Merlín, eso es demasiado vergonzoso para siquiera _contemplarlo!_ —dijo, y luego agregó—: dudo que siquiera pueda levantarse sabiendo que está en _tu casa_ —dijo en un murmullo.

Ruby rió y Sirius apuñaló su salchicha.

—Bueno —el hombre gruñó.

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Harry se levantó de un salto para buscarlo. Dejó entrar a Severus y tomó su mano.

—Vamos, están en mi habitación. Vinculum los está mirando mientras Hedwig caza.

Sirius gritó: «¡No asuntos divertidos!» cuando pasaron por el salón.

—Dios nos libre. —Severus respondió, mientras Harry lo conducía escaleras arriba.

Harry lo llevó a la jaula y Severus miró a los mochuelos, considerándolos.

—Un buen parlamento para el primero.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— _¿Un_ _qué?_

—Un grupo de búhos se llama 'parlamento' —aclaró—. ¿No lo sabías? —Severus preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry le dio una mirada irónica.

—De alguna manera, nunca surgió —le dijo al hombre con sarcasmo.

Severus se rió entre dientes y se puso de pie, empujando a Harry hacia su cama hasta que el adolescente se vio obligado a sentarse a un lado.

— _No creo que me guste_ _tu_ _tono_ —ronroneó en advertencia.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró.

—Sirius dijo que no-

—No vivo según los edictos de Black, y ya no eres su Omega. Eres _mío_ , y si quiero comer tu boca, será mejor que lo consideres hecho —el alfa le dijo en voz baja, antes de inclinarse y reclamar la boca de Harry, presionando al adolescente contra sus almohadas mientras Harry accedía con un suave maullido de placer.

—Harry, ¿puedo pedir prestado…? —la voz se le cortó—. Oh. Lo siento, no quise _interrumpir_ —Ruby dijo, luchando contra la risa—. ¿Te importa si tomo prestado a Severus por un tiempo? Tenía una pregunta que hacerme, pero tenía que hacerla en persona, y ahora sería un buen momento para eso. —Sonrió cuando un Harry con la cara roja la miró por debajo del brazo de Severus—. Además, necesitas pasarte un cepillo por el cabello y desaparecer lo hinchado de tus labios antes de enfrentarte a Sirius de nuevo —aconsejó—. Lo que encontré aquí será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras veía como ella llevaba a Severus abajo.

—¿Tienes los anillos? —Ruby susurró mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Severus asintió.

—Traje el anillo de compromiso de la familia Prince y uno que le compré que hacía juego con sus ojos. Ambos me gustan, pero no tengo idea de cuál preferirá.

Ruby sonrió.

—Muéstramelos —aconsejó, conduciendo a Severus al salón formal—. Nadie entra aquí.

Severus sacó las dos cajas y las abrió, mostrándole el contenido a Ruby. Ruby dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

—Ambos son encantadores —susurró.

Severus sonrió, mirando los anillos.

—Él vale cualquier precio. Quiero que lo sepa.

Ruby sonrió.

—Ve con ese —dijo, señalando su elección—. Le encantará.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el primer capítulo del tercer fanfic de esta serie. ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su larga paciencia, he tenido tiempos difíciles y mis ánimos no han sido los mejores cuando he tomado descansos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. A mí me gustó. 
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, sólo no olviden lavar sus manitas y, sí está en sus posibilidades, quedarse en casa. No propaguemos aún más la pandemia. 
> 
> Besos, 
> 
> ELODTC


End file.
